Token of Love I Think
by AngelicHana
Summary: Hanamichi is up for a big surprise when he goes to a barber shop to get a hair cut. Shonen-aiyaoi. SenHana & RuHana, one-shot


AngelicHana: Ne, imoutou.

Hana-chan: Nani?

AH: I'm thinking of changing my pen name.

H-chan: Naze?

AH: *shrug* I want to name myself what I would want to be name if I am a Japanese girl.

H-chan" *irritated* Why are we talking about this?! Don't we have a contest to win? *inaudibly* Not that we will win anyways.

AH: *Heard what Hana-chan said* Hidoi! How can you say that!

H-chan: Easy. Your grammar sucks. You can't go with the flow...

AH: *tunes out* Anyways let get on with the fanfic!

H-chan: *continues to drone on* ...your spelling sucks, you don't know how to do POV....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Token of Love... I Think by AngelicHana

Sendoh sigh in boredom as he wait for another customer to come to the barber shop. For the nth time today he ask himself why he agree to help his cousin to fill in his place for today. Sendoh bit back a groan of frustration. Right now he should be stalkin... uhhh... accidentally being in the same place at the same time with a certain redhead. Yeah, accidentally... Sendoh start to daydream about the redhead with beautiful, innocent brown eyes, a sexy body, long, firm legs... And so Sendoh drool into oblivious as he continue to fantasize, laughing pervertedly here and there. He didn't even hear the bell signaling a customer has arrive.

"Smiley?"

Sendoh snap out of his fantasy when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hanamichi?"

Sendoh stare in shock as his object of affection is right in front of him. He eyed him up and down, taking in the sight to beauty. Hanamichi was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that heighten the tone of his red hair and bronze skin. Accompanying it was a black slack and sneakers. He was also wearing the same shock expression Sendoh had a minute ago, and if Sendoh must say, looked adorable on him.

Noticing Sendoh admiring and lustful gaze, Hanamichi couldn't help but blush furiously. Sendoh notice the blush and can't help but think how cute Hanamichi is and how much more he wants him.

"What are you looking at Smiley Hentai!" Hanamichi voiced loudly from his nervousness.

/Hopefully you out of those clothes and on my bed.../ thought Sendoh. Out loud Sendoh said, "Maa, maa. I was just wondering if you are here for a hair cut?"

Hanamichi eye Sendoh suspiciously. "How do you know? Have you been stalking the Tensai?"

Sendoh laugh nervously at how close that remark hit home. "Of course not. Why would I do such a thing? It's just that you are in a barber shop where people get their hair done and I just though you where here for the same reason."

"Oh." Hanamichi blushed again at the obvious answer. 

Sendoh smile widen. "If you are going to cut your hair I will be more that happy to do it for you.", Sendoh offer, praying to every deity that exist for Hanamichi to say yes. 

"I guess. It's not like anyone is available." Hanamichi sighed out.

Smiling brightly Sendoh took Hanamichi by the shoulder and lead him to the chair. Settling him down, Sendoh let his hand linger on Hanamichi's shoulders for a while before removing them. Taking out a towel he drape it over Hanamichi's shoulder. With a larger cloth, Sendoh cover Hanamichi's body and tie it around his neck.

"So Hana-chan. What would you like to do with your beautiful hair?

Hanamichi yawned sleepily. Then he frown slightly when he finally register what Sendoh said. He do not like someone using girly word to classify him. After all the Tensai is a man! But he let it go since he was too tired to retort back. Hanamichi yawned again and rub his eyes kittishly.

Sendoh's breath caught at this cute action. He just want to kiss Hanamichi right then!

Hanamichi just stare at the mirror with a thoughtful expression, oblivious of what affect he has.

"I was thinking of shaving my hair. The Tensai will look good like that! Ahahahaha!"

Sendoh laugh along, charmed by Hanamichi's innocent tactics. "Hai. And why don't the great Tensai sleep while I shave your hair. You look like you had a rough night. I'll wake you up when I am done."

Hanamichi frown again. "Don't treat the Tensai like a baby!" Hanamichi tried to suppress another yawn but failed. Sendoh suppress the urge to grin. Hanamichi scowl when he saw Sendoh's twitching lips. Hanamichi cross his arms and pout. "Anyway, I was planning on doing so!"

"O... Of course." Sendoh choke out, trying very hard not to laugh.

Hanamichi continue to pout. He pointly close his eyes, ignoring Sendoh. He wait for sleep to take over him when he felt a hand running through his hair. He tense up for a moment before he relax again at the familiar soothing touch. Fatigue quickly came over Hanamichi and he doze off.

Meanwhile Sendoh was in heaven. Not only his he running his hand in Hana's silky, thick locks but he is not even getting beat up for it! Sendoh took this chance to observe Hana's face. Unlike his usual tough-it-up expression he look more docile and fragile. Smiling dreamily, fondle Hana's hair. Suddenly a brilliant idea (Well... at least he think so) came to his mind. Giggling happily, Sendoh went to work.

..............................................................

"Hana-chan. Wake up. It's done."

"Hanamichi groggily woke up from his short slumber. Yawning widely, Hanamichi rub away any sleep left from his eyes.

"You finished Smiley?"

Sendoh smile proudly. "Hai. And I must say it my best for yet. You look terrific."

Hanamichi perk up. "Honto! Ahahaha! The Tensai look great no matter what! Hey, give me a mirror so I can see how more handsome the Tensai become!"

Sendoh hand Hanamichi a mirror with a big (and I mean big, Humongous!) smile. Hanamichi eagerly took it and look at himself. But his smile froze at what he saw. Shocked, he continue to look blankly at his reflection.

Sendoh started to get worry when Hanamichi didn't move for five minutes. Gently he shook Hanamichi. "Hana-chan. Are you are right?"

No response.

Suddenly a bell ring, signaling another customer. Sendoh turn to see who it was. Upon seeing who it was the polite smile turned into a frown.

"You! What are you doing here?"

Rukawa gave him an icy stare before ignoring him. Sendoh bristles as Rukawa look around to find what he was looking for. Finding him, Rukawa started to walk over when something caught his eyes. Horror cross his face before a murderous look replaces it. Whipping around he growl at Sendoh.

"What did you do to Hana-kun!"

Sendoh blink, confused, before he realized what Rukawa was referring to. Smiling smugly Sendoh reply, "Claiming what is mine."

Rukawa points angrily at Hana's hair. "That is cheap and you know it!"

"I don't know what you are talking abo....'"

Sendoh was cut off when a loud wail came from Hanamichi. 

"My hair! What have you done to my hair!"

Hanamichi touch his hair in despair. His hair is ruined! 'Sendoh's forever' was all that remained from what was left of his hair that was not shaved off.

Rukawa rush over to Hana and hug him. "Don't worry Hana-kun. We will go over to another barber shop to fix this up."

Sendoh scowl and march over to Rukawa and peel his arm off his Hana-chan. "I won't let you ruin my great work."

Rukawa jerk his arm off Sendoh's grip. Rukawa glare at Sendoh. "You know what. I had it with you. Not only did you ruin Hana-kun's hair but you stalk us whenever we go on our dates!"

Hanamichi eyes widen at this. "Wha...?"

Sendoh snort. "Like you don't do that whenever Hana-chan and I go out on our dates!"

"WHAT_ DID_ YOU _ SAY_?!"

Hanamichi glare at his two boyfriend (surprise, surprise!). "I can't believe you guy had been stalking me! I thought someone was always following me but I never expect my own boyfriends!" Hanamichi stood up stiffly and headed toward the door. "I'm not going to see either one of you anytime soon. Have fun by yourself at home." Hanamichi exit the shop.

Sendoh and Rukawa started. "No Hana, wait!"

"Ehehehe. Serves you guys right!" 

Sendoh and Rukawa turn to glare at who said that. It was no other that the short eye-glass dude from Kainan who was currently collecting Hanamichi hair from the ground. 

Sendoh and Rukawa narrowed their eyes at the geeky kid. With a look and a nod, together they pounce at the nerd and beat him up. Of course it turn into a full-blown war when they try to take Hanamichi's locks for themselves.

The owner of the store sigh. Not again. Picking up the phone he press the speed dial button.

"Tetsui? I need you to come back here. Yea, the redhead came again. Yea, they are currently killing each other over his hair. .............. Ok, see you fifteen minutes. Oh yeah, by the way, your cousin and his rival is now banned from my barber shop." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelicHana: *grins* Sooooo. How was it?

Hana-chan: .................

AH: *confused* What?

H-chan: This is the stupidest fic I ever read.

AH: *tears up* Hidoiiiiiii!!!!!!

H-chan: *sighs* Review if you want. I'm not going to be present when you send them anyways. I know it will all be flames.

AH: *Wails*

H-chan: ...........................................


End file.
